Esperanza
by kenshin-uzumaki
Summary: Un historia del autor Kronoxx Aun cuando todo se vea oscuro, aun cuando pienses que que jamas podrás levantarte siempre estar alguien que no quiere verte caer
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 : Pasado

Se dice que el nacimiento de un hijo es lo mejor que le puede pasar a alguien, también se dice que el amor incondicional de un padre a un hijo es la cosa más bella de este mundo, al igual he escuchado que no importa que tan malo sea un hijo o qué tipo de discapacidad tenga, un padre siempre amara ciegamente a su hijo.

Cuando era pequeño solía preguntarme, ¿Qué clase de crimen hice yo para que me abandonaran desde el primer día?, ¿Acaso fue culpa mía que lo ocurrido ese día? O ¿Habrán sido asesinados por alguien?, si eso hubiera sido mejor, saber que estaban muertos, pensar que no me abandonaron y que al menos por un corto tiempo me amaron.

Pero no fue así; hasta hace unos pocos años me entere de quienes eran mis padre, vaya sorpresa que me lleve cuando supe que aún estaban vivos y vivían en la aldea, claro como cualquier persona quería correr y preguntar ¿Por qué me habían abandonado?, claro en aquel entonces no sabía tampoco la carga que tenía.

Aun así exigir una respuesta no era la mejor opción, era pequeño mas no tonto y sabía que si hacia esa locura terminaría en el hospital otra vez, el hecho de que más del 98% de la aldea te odie, busquen culparte de sus males y eso sumado a que el día del mayor que ha sufrido la aldea sea tu cumpleaños puede hacer que algunas veces te "lastimes" accidentalmente.

Pero volviendo al tema principal aún recuerdo todas esas noches sin dormir pensado en como averiguar porque me habían abandonado, las únicas veces que lograba dormir era hasta que el llanto me obligaba a hacerlo.

No recuerdo cuanto tiempo pensé y pensé sin llegar a ninguna solución, fabrique planes pero al final todos eran absurdos; estaba a punto de darme por vencido pero "el" se me presento, ella es la causante de mis desgracias pero a la vez mi mejor amiga…el Kyūbi.

Aquella zorra a la que todo mundo tacha de demonio y catalogan como un ser de destrucción algo que solo vive para traer desgracia al mundo, aunque parezca increíble, no lo es. Debo admitir que al principio fue aterrador pero en el tiempo que hemos convivido la he comprendido mejor ella no es mala tan solo odia el que quieran usar su chakra, además los años de soledad y encarcelamiento han hecho que se vuelva violenta, pero a mi parecer la definición de demonio se adaptaría mejor muchas personas antes que a Kyūbi o como yo la llamo Nozomi (esperanza).

Dejan eso de lado el día que me contacto fue una mera casualidad, había quedado inconsciente después de que los aldeanos celebran su tan afamada tradición "Cacen al zorro", y por supuesto siempre tenían éxito, no importa donde me esconda y que tan bien lo hagan de alguna forma siempre me atrapan y al final una brutal golpiza es lo que me espera; pero bien retomando el tema esa día después de su "celebración" quede inconsciente y ahí fue cuando ella aprovecho para contactarme y llamarme a mi pasaje mental.

Al principio intento golpearme con su garra, la cual esquive de puro milagro, intento hacerlo de nuevo pero supongo al final decido mejor decirme el por qué me había llamado, no podría explicar lo que sentía al saber la razón, ella quería contestar mis dudas del porque mis padres me abandonaron, al comienzo estaba escéptico, cualquiera lo estaría y como acto de reflejo pregunte ¿Por qué?, es decir ¿Por qué un zorro demoniaco contestaría las preguntas de un simple mortal?.

La respuesta fue simple, claro que me odiaba y en circunstancias más normales no habría movido ni un pelo para ayudarme, pero odiaba mucho más a mi padre y pensaba que al contarme la verdad o la poca que ella sabía le ayudaría a vengarme de él, y así sin dejarme decir nada me conto lo que sabía fueron tantas que estuve horas escuchando cada cosa que me decía y por cada palabra mi rabia se iba incrementando y lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

Si tuviera que escribir todo lo que me dijo tal vez tardaría bastante en hacerlo, así que seré breve.

Todo comenzó el 11 de octubre, mi nacimiento pero ese mismo día Kyūbi fue liberada y manipulada por un sujeto misterioso el cual a los pocos segundo de haber libero al zorro se desvaneció mientras gritaba que Konoha seria destruida esa noche y que solo así sus pecados serian enmendados.  
La anterior Jinchūriki… Mi madre, estaba demasiado débil por el parto y volver a encerrar al Bijū en su cuerpo era imposible, así que al "ingenioso" de mi padre se lo ocurrió la magnífica idea de encerrarlo en mí, creo que olvide decir que al nacer yo era débil y la doctora les dijo a mis padres que tal vez no sobreviviría más de 2 noches.  
Mi padre no es tonto sabía que si yo moría el Kyūbi y tardaría muchos años en renacer, tal vez pensó que las siguientes generaciones se encargarían del problema, claro que había un inconveniente la única técnica capaz de sellar al zorro con éxito era mortal y por supuesto él quería vivir más, en ese momento fue que el tercer Hokage se ofreció para tal sacrifico y si más que decir sello al Bijū en mi a cambio de su vida.  
Mi padre solo esperaba que muriera para así por fin librarse de todo, pero mi inquilina tenia mejores planes así que hizo más fuerte para sobrevivir y tal vez arruinar los planes de aquel sujeto.  
Los días pasaron y al ver que no moría y tampoco podía matarme con sus propias manos ya que aún existía el riesgo de que Kyūbi se liberara, por lo que opto por enviarme a un orfanato, el no cuidaría al niño en el cual el zorro residía y se aseguraría que su vida fuera un infierno.

Cuando finalizo yo estaba en suelo llorando como el niño que era, pero no era un llanto normal sino que a su vez era una llanto de una persona que no tenía a nadie en el mundo, alguien que tal vez nunca fue amado…un llanto de soledad,

Claro en aquel tiempo estaba solo no tenía amigos o familia solo era yo y yo, con el tiempo conocí personas que no me veían como el demonio, y son por las que ahora peleo en especial una pero eso es historia de otro día.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera escribir pero se me hace tarde hoy comenzare con la segunda etapa de mi ascenso como ninja, me han dicho que tal vez muera así que dejo esto para hacer saber que existí alguna vez, así que sea quien este leyendo esto solo quiero decir gracias, gracias por interesarte un poco en mí, en mi pasado tal vez algún día nos veamos.

 _ **Aténtame. Uzumaki Naruto, Genin de Konoha**_

* * *

 _ **Hola muy buenas, primero quisiera aclarar que esta historia no es de mi autoria sino de Kronoxx el cual por fuerzas de causa mayor tuvo que abandonar el trabajo y me lo heredo a mi, subiere los capítulos tal cual es los tenia para después yo continuarla.**_

 _ **Por el momento gracias**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo ón**_

Muy bien hora de irme-Dijo un muchacho de pelo rubio a la vez que dejaba un cuaderno sobre su cama y daba paso hacia la puerta. El rubio portaba una chamarra de color negro abrochada totalmente la cual cubría casi hasta la mandíbula, tenía estampado en la parte de atrás un remolino mientras que por la parte de enfrente a la altura del pecho tenia bordado el Kanji de esperanza, llevaba puesto unos pantalones estilo ANBU igualmente negros y un porta kunai en cada pierna, en sus manos tenía un par de guantes negros los cuales tenían grabados los Kanji de viento y fuego.

Y sin más que decir aquel joven abandono su hogar para ir en dirección al bosque de la muerte donde se realizara la segunda parte de su examen de ascenso.

 _ **Entrada Bosque de la muerte**_

Muy bien mocosos aquí se realizara su prueba para saber si serán chūnin, pero les advierto que las posibilidades de morir aquí son muy altas-Decía una mujer de tez blanca y cabello de color morado el cual estaba atado en forma de colad e caballo-Así que conforme vayan llegando firmen estos papeles donde deslindan a Konoha de la responsabilidad de su muerte.

La mayoría de los Genin sin mucha experiencia pusieron una cara de horror al oír esto, si bien de forma directa o indirecta sabían que al ser ninjas existía el riesgo de morir el hecho de que se los dijeran se forman tan brusca y directa causaba un pensamiento de abandonar, pero absolutamente nadie quería ser catalogado como un cobarde por abandonar.

¿Dónde se ha metido ese maldito Naruto?, ¿Acaso no piensa venir?-Gritaba una joven ninja de pelo rosa, a la vez que golpeaba un árbol.

Tranquilízate Sakura, ya vendrá dudo mucho que huya de esto-Decía de forma calmada su compañero, un peli negro el cual portaba en su espalda el símbolo del clan Uchiha.

Y como por arte de magia el compañero faltante apareció, caminaba de forma desinteresada, tal vez a simple vista su cara no reflejaba emociones pero en su mira se podía ver que estaba emocionado y demasiado contento.

Al juntarse el equipo completo a excepción de su Sensei, simplemente se vieron sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, tan solo una sonrisa discreta fue más que suficiente para decirlo todo. Por supuesto que los 3 se entendían a la perfección habían estado juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, cada uno sabía casi todo de los otros, y así mismo su confianza era total ya que sabían que cada uno protegería la espalda del otro.

Claro no todo siempre es buenos momentos y siempre habrá algo que rompe esa burbuja de paz.

Y ahí estaba la causante de su mayor felicidad pero a la vez también era la causante de sus desgracias, la única persona que podía llevarlo del cielo al infierno con solo decir una palabra.

Anko-Chan –Dijo Naruto casi forma inaudible para la mayoría, pero no para la nombrada que al oírlo decir su nombre volteo a verlo.

Ambos cruzaron sus miradas y como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado ninguno despego la mira del otro, los dos podían leer claramente lo que mirada del otro decía como si de un libro se tratase, ambos gritaban AMOR pero a la vez en los ojos del oji azul se podía ver un deje de decepción, pudieron haber pasado horas de esa forma pero los compañeros del Uzumaki los sacaron de su transe.

Vamos dobe tenemos cosas que hacer-Dijo el Uchiha.

La ahora identificada Anko no podía soportar más esto sabía que él podría morir, no es que dudara de su fuerza pero aun así no podía dejar de lado esa posibilidad, y reuniendo todo su valor se acercó a Naruto y a sabiendas que lo mas probable era que rechazara su petición le dijo-Naruto-Kun…quisiera hablar contigo en privado.

Lo siento mi examen comenzara pronto será en otra ocasión tal vez-Contesto el rubio de forma fría y muy cortante, cosa que muchos de sus ex compañeros de academia no entendían, si bien la mayoría del tiempo tenía una cara seria, todos sabían que era sumamente amable, así que contestara de esa manera forma varias interrogantes, las cuales tal vez con el tiempo se aclararían.

La Mitarashi no se sorprendió de su respuesta, es más ya la esperaba pero ya había reunido todo su valor para hablarle y si o si esta vez la escucharía-Lo siento pero esta vez no te lo estaba preguntando tan solo te avisaba-De forma rápida y antes que el Uzumaki pudiese reaccionar ambos ya había desaparecido en un _**Shunshin**_.

Lamento la violencia pero de otra forma no hubiera podido convencerte-Dijo la de pelo morado-Ahora hablaremos quieras o no-Sentencio.

No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ahora si me permites tengo un examen que hacer-Respondió Naruto a la vez que comenzaba a caminar con la intensión de irse de ahí, pero claro la ex alumna de Orochimaru no tenía dejaría que se fuera tan fácilmente.

Anko se colocó frente a él impidiéndole el paso-Te lo dije esto es quieras o no-Volvió a sentenciar, tenía que hacerlo rápido ya que todo aquel valor que había reunido se estaba agotando rápidamente-Naruto-Kun yo….

El oji azul se resignó sabía que no lo dejaría ir tal vez la conocía demasiado para saber lo testaruda que era así que le dio la espalda sin voltear a verla y antes de que terminara su frase se adelantó a contestar-¡No!, ya se lo que dirás y mi respuesta es no, una vez ya cometí el error de confiar en ti, y soy del tipo que jamás comete el mismo error 2 veces.

Si tal se esperaba eso o algo peor, pero imaginárselo y el hecho de que solo dijera de frente eran cosas muy distintas, sentía como sus fuerzas la abandonaban a la par que su corazón se estrujaba aun si la volvía a rechazar esta vez la escucharía ya había tirado su orgullo a la basura así que diría todo sin interrupciones.

Claro que estoy consciente de lo que hice y tal vez todo lo que diga ahora te parezcan solo excusas, era una mocosa inexperta y demasiado insegura, al igual que tu quería que la etiqueta que me puso la sociedad desapareciera y para eso necesitaba hacerme de una "buena" reputación y cuando me ofrecieron la oportunidad la toma sin pensar, sin preguntar que tenía que dar a cambio, tal vez ese fue mi mayor error no supe hasta muy tarde que tenía que abandonar todo por un tiempo eso te incluía pero ya ni podía dar marcha atrás…

Iba a continuar pero el Uzumaki la interrumpió-¿Esa es tu patética imitación de una disculpa?, si es así es demasiado tarde, si me lo hubieses dicho lo habría entendido es más te hubiese apoyado y esperado el tiempo necesario….pero decidiste que lo mejor era dejarme un maldito papel con un simple ADIOS y desapareciste por 3 años sin decirme nada, al principio estuve días buscándote para que me explicaras todo, pero no fue hasta una semana después que Iruka-Sensei me comento que te habías ido con Ibiki-San a un entrenamiento fuera de la aldea. Que te quede claro tu camino y el mío no volverán a cruzarse fuera de las misiones, así que aléjate de mí.

Y sin más el rubio comenzó a camina rumbo a la entrada del bosque de la muerte, a la vez que Anko se quedó paralizada por las palabras que había escuchado, todo lo que dijo era verdad tal vez si en aquel momento hubiera hecho las cosas con más calma las cosas serían diferentes; y de forma inconsciente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir y entre más se alejaba el Uzumaki más abundantes se hacían sus lágrimas.

Lo que ninguno noto fue una persona la cual había escuchado todo, no por error los había seguido para obtener un poco de información, peor jamás espero enterarse de algo como eso, tal vez darle una ayuda no estaría de más claro que al hacerlo la única que sufriría seria ella.

Hinata Hyūga una chica de pelo azul oscuro, piel blanca y los ojos característicos de su clan. Ella había estado enamorada del Uzumaki desde niños pero su enorme timidez jamás dejaba hablar o siquiera hacérsele, aun así lo amaba en secreto, es por eso que ayudaría a esos dos a estar juntos nuevamente, ella sería feliz mientras él lo fuera incluso si no es a su lado.

Y con una sonrisa decidió irse pensando en cómo lograría su objetivo, una en el cual solo ella saldría lastimada.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 3: Los 2 sellos**_

Todos alguna vez deseamos volver en el tiempo y corregir nuestros errores o tomar una decisión diferente tal vez con esto el sendero oscuro por el que ahora caminamos se ilumine un poco, lastimosamente todos sabemos que ese es imposible y lo único que queda es aceptar nuestras malas decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias que estas traen.

Y justamente eso era lo que Anko Mitarashi pensaba ahora, si tan solo hubiese tomado otra decisión seguramente hoy en lugar despedirse con unas palabras frías y duras, se hubiesen despedido con un cálido beso.

 _ **Entrada bosque de la muerte**_

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos aproximadamente desde que Anko se llevó al Uzumaki, las personas que ya conocían el pasado que tenían tan solo esperaban que las cosas no resultaran en un desastre, sin embargo los que no sabían tan solo pensaban ¿En qué lio se habría metido?

Momentos después se vio como Naruto poco a poco se iba acercando calmado como siempre, pero se le veía molesto.

Dobe, ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto el Uchiha

El mencionado tan solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de acceso del bosque, sus 2 compañeros decidieron no decir ambos sabían que hablar de la Mitarashi lo afectaba bastante así que lo mejor era dejarlo tranquilo por ahora.

Por otra parte la ex alumna de Orochimaru regreso unos minutos después que el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, se veía igual que siempre su carácter hiperactivo estaba igual, la mayoría pensó que no había pasado nada. Lo único que no sabían es que por dentro aun sentía como se estrujaba su corazón y cada vez que volteaba a ver de reojo al Uzumaki un pinchazo se hacía presente pero como toda buen Jōnin no mostraría emociones y tampoco dejaría que estas la dominasen.  
Al estar en su pequeña lucha interna no se dio cuanta cuando uno de los ninjas que también ayudaban a que se llevara a cabo la segunda prueba, comenzó a hablar.  
Muy bien aspirantes el examen está a punto de comenzar como verán a todos se les entrego un pergamino uno de la tierra y otro del cielo, en el centro de este bosque existe un torre a la cual para aprobar deben llegar con ambos pergaminos antes de 5 días -Dijo el ninja, tomando una pequeña pausa y después volver a retomar su discurso-Quedaran descalificados los aspirantes que no lleguen con ambos pergaminos, al igual que si un compañero queda incapacitado o muere y más importante aún serán descalificados de forma inmediata si abren un pergamino antes de llegar a la torre.  
A cada equipo se le ha asignado puertas diferentes así que favor de colocarse frente a ellas- dijo un segundo ninja-Les recuerdo que matar en este examen no está prohibido además las bestias que habitan en este lugar son extremadamente peligrosas así que el riesgo de morir es muy alto, sin más que decir que comience el examen.

Justo al terminar de decir eso las puertas se abrieron y cada uno de los equipos ingreso velozmente al interior del bosque con una solo cosa en mente _"Ganar"_ aunque sabían también que sería demasiado difícil y tal vez jamás salieran de ese lugar, no con vida claro.  
 _Área 44: Bosque de la muerte interior._  
Muy bien chicos acabamos esto rápido, muero de hambre-Dijo Naruto mientras embozaba una pequeña sonrisa.  
Ante esto sus compañeros se alegraron un poco ya que pensaban que estaría de mal humor hasta que finalizara el examen.  
Y sin más que decir se adentraron más en el inmenso bosque sin percatarse de que eran acechados desde incluso antes de haber iniciado la prueba.  
Horas después…  
Sabían que no sería fácil y que existía la posibilidad de encontrarse con sujetos muy fuertes incluso Jōnin de otras aldeas cuyo único propósito era eliminar la mayor cantidad de participantes con el objetivo de que los Genin de su aldea pasaran, claro estaba al tanto de ello pero a nadie ni en sus más locos sueños hubiese imaginado que ante ellos aparecería una ninja de muy alto nivel.  
Y por eso mismo es que ahora corrían a toda velocidad esperando que un milagro ocurriese y que aquel individuo les perdiera el rastro, pero no fue así…  
Frente a ellos se encontraba Orochimaru, uno de los 3 legendarios Sannin, ninjas de con un poder tan grande que hasta el Hokage tendría problemas en derrotarlo y por si fuera poco era un traidor debido a atroces experimentos humanos cuya simple mención hacia que algunos ninjas muy experimentados sintieran ganas de vomitar.

Vaya que me he encontrado, al último Uchiha y al contenedor del Kyūbi, sí que me he encontrado un gran tesoro-Decía el domador de serpientes a la vez que embozaba una sonrisa bastante demente-lamento que nuestro encuentro no pueda durar demasiado, solo traje un presente hacia Sasuke.  
Y sin medir más palabras estiro su cuello con el afán de morder al portador del sharingan, el movimiento fue tan rápido que ninguno de los 3 Genin pudo reaccionar a tiempo.  
Y así fue como el ex alumno del Sandaime Hokage mordió…. El brazo de Naruto el cual en un arrebato de pura adrenalina pudo reaccionar por pura inercia así recibiendo la mordida la cual iba dirigida al peli negro.  
Todos incluyendo a Orochimaru estaban bastante sorprendidos ya que ni él esperaba eso, por igual Sakura y Sasuke pero a la vez se veían preocupados ya que le aterraba saber que efectos traería consigo lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
Por otro lado Naruto sentía como su brazo comenzaba a quemarle y entre más tiempo transcurría el dolor se incrementaba llegando al punto de hacerlo caer al suelo, aunque claro no gritaba de dolor no quería darle la satisfacción de oírle hacerlo. Y así transcurrieron algunos segundos los cuales parecieron horas debido al dolor.

Naruto-Kun, resiste un poco tratare de controlar sea lo que sea que te haya inyectado ese maldito-Le decía la zorra mentalmente, mientras concentraba todo su chakra disponible intentando evitar que aquella cosa extraña controlara a su Jinchūriki -Bien creo que con esto bastara por ahora, aun así debo analizarlo más para saber cómo contralarlo.  
Después de eso el dolor ceso y Naruto cayo inconsciente debido a lo antes sufrido y justo después de eso un sello en forma de 3 tomoe con un diseño parecido al sharingan, la única diferencia es que en lugar de ser de su característico color negro este era de color rojo, detalle del cual el único que se dio cuanta fue Orochimaru ya que solo él conocía el diseño original de dicho sello.  
Mala suerte de su compañero-Decía el Sannin volviendo a embozar su característica sonrisa demencial-Pero no te preocupes Sasuke-Kun aun puedo darte ese presente que te prometí.  
Al igual que la vez anterior estiro su cuello con la clara intención de morder al último Uchiha y por supuesto esta vez tuvo éxito, y al igual que Naruto el dolor termino por dejar inconsciente al portador del sharingan a la par que se le formaba el mismo símbolo que al Uzumaki con la clara diferencia que esta vez sí era totalmente negro.  
Bien he cumplido, me retiro por ahora no te preocupes niña no te matare eso sería contraproducente para mí, cuando esos dos despierten diles que cuando su sed de poder los domine vengan a mí que yo se los otorgare- Termino decir el invocador de serpientes para después fundirse con la tierra para desaparecer.  
Sakura tan solo cayo de rodillas, se sentía tan inútil no pudo hacer nada se había quedado paralizada de miedo y solo quedo como espectadora ahora por eso sus 2 compañeros habían sufrido alguna clase jutsu extraño cuyo efecto desconocía.  
Se dio un par de golpes para hacerse reaccionar ya después tendría tiempo de torturarse lo más importante ahora era encontrar un refugio porque aún existía el riesgo de que aquel sujeto volviese o algún otro equipo los encontrara y duda bastante que sin sus compañero pudiese dar una pelea decente. Y sin más tomo a ambos en busca de donde ocultarse hasta que despertaran.  
 _En alguna parte del bosque de la muerte_  
Hace algunas horas alguien en las afueras del bosque encontró un cadáver de un ninja de Kusa, claro que al ser la encargada de la prueba de inmediato le informaron, y cuando llego a inspeccionarlo se horrorizo no por el cadáver sino por el hecho de que su rostro había desaparecido y solo conocía a alguien capaz de hacer tal atrocidad, y sin pensarlo mando a dar alarma de que Orochimaru se encontraba en la aldea, justo después ingreso al bosque con el objetivo de encontrarlo y tal vez ajustar cuentas con él.  
Y es justo por qué ahora se encontraba saltando de árbol en árbol a toda velocidad rogando que ningún inocente se hubiese encontrado con aquel monstruo claro si es que con esa palabra podía describirlo.  
De pronto lo vio justo a un metro parado con su clásica sonrisa tal vez esperándola.  
Hola Anko, ¿Cómo has estado?-Decía el ex alumno del tercero.  
La Mitarashi le respondió arrojándole varios kunai los cuales esquivo con suma facilidad-¿Qué es lo que buscas aquí maldito?  
Vamos no seas tan descortés al menos di hola, hace tanto que no nos vemos, pero bien dejando de lado tus malos modales digamos que le deje a cierto Uchiha un regalo parecido al tuyo-Decía mientras su sonrisa se hacía más espeluznante- Es verdad también al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi le deje una presente-Finalizo a sabiendas de la reacción que tendría su ex alumna.  
Y no era para menos ella sabía de primera mano los efectos del sello maldito su mente su nublo y estuvo a punto de caer pero pudo reaccionar justo a tiempo, no diría nada tan solo actuaria sabía que si mataba a Orochimaru ahora el sello dejaría de tener efecto.  
Lo siento Naruto-Kun me alejare de ti definitivamente-Susurro la invocadora de serpientes, justo después se acercó al Sannin de forma veloz, lo tomo de la mano a la par que un par de serpientes echo que indicaba que estaba a punto de usar su técnica de auto sacrificio.  
Lastimosamente el nukenin se derritió en forma de barro dejando inútil la técnica.  
Lo siento mi querida Anko pero hoy no será el día que muera ninguno de los 2 así que me retiro, pero te recomiendo que busques a esos Genin no sé qué cosas imprudentes puedan hacer-Y sin más desapareció dejando a la Kunoichi bastante frustrada.  
Ahora su prioridad debía ser encontrar a los Genin en especial a cierto rubio.  
 _Mente de Naruto_  
Entonces básicamente aquella mordida inyectaba parte del alma de aquel sujeto-Decía el Uzumaki que se veía algo preocupado.  
Correcto, debido a eso el infectado cae bajo el control de aquella serpiente pero por lo poco que pude ver no lo hace de forma directa, se aprovecha de tus más oscuro deseos los incrementa en consecuencia hace que busques más y más poder sin importar lo que debas hacer; Por ahora lo he sellado pero tarde o temprano se liberara y tendrás que enfrentarlo así que prepárate-Termino de hablar la zorra milenaria.  
Gracias Nozomi-Chan, pero lo que me preocupa es que Sasuke también fue mordido y como ya sabrás su deseo es obtener poder para matar a Itachi-Niisan- Un deje de tristeza se formó en su rostro, ambos Uchiha habían sido sus primeros amigos y él saber que el día que los volviera a ver en el mismo lugar estos intentarían matarse provocaba que se sintiera triste y frustrado ya que no sabía cómo solucionar esto. Sacudió su cabeza para despejarse ya pensaría en eso después. Una cosa más Naruto-Kun ten mucho cuidado ahora que tienes ese sello no sabemos que pueda hacer tu "padre"-Dijo la Bijū recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza en forma de respuesta, y sin más corto la conexión, haciendo así que el Uzumaki despertara.  
Lo que no esperaba era ver al despertar era ver a una Sakura luchando contra 3 ninjas y por su aspecto no le estaba yendo nada bien, aun se sentí débil pero eso no impediría ayudarla sin más que pensar se levantó con la intención de pelear.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: Inesperado**_

Todos sin excepción cometemos errores pequeños o grandes, lo único que marca la diferencia es el que tanto aceptes sus consecuencias, cuanto aprendes de ellos y el cómo los soluciones, dependiendo de cómo combines todo tu resultado puede variar.

Esto era lo mismo que pensaba Anko ya que muchos de sus errores le habían causado muchos problemas y no solo ella sino también a la persona que más amaba, aquel rubio el cual iba prometido miles de veces jamás la abandonaría, pero había resultado en lo contrario ella lo abandono ha el por seguir sus propios deseos egoístas de ser respetada.

Como resultado lo que obtuvo si bien ahora era de las Jōnin más respetadas era odiada por aquel joven cuyo corazón tomo, rompió y arrojo a la basura tan rápido que no tuvo tiempo ni de recoger algún trozo…

Si tan solo no hubiera sido estúpida-se susurraba así misma-Tal vez la chica Hyūga lo podría cuidar mejor.

Según supo esa chica había amado a "Su" Naruto desde niños y al parecer hasta el día de hoy eso no desaparecido sino al contrario crecía día a día, si tal vez ella era mejor para él.

Por el momento dejaría esos pensamientos de lado su prioridad era encontrar a los que marco Orochimaru.

Y con esto continuo su rumbo sin saber que la rueda del destino había comenzado a dar marcha y estaba trazando un camino cuya dirección aún era un misterio.

 _ **Bosque de la muerte**_

Tal vez ella no era un gran combatiente como Sasuke o contaba con jutsus asombrosos como Naruto, pero su gran capacidad crear estrategias habían hecho que al menos no muriera tan rápido sin embargo esto no duraría para siempre y poco a poco las fuerzas la iban abandonando, no podía caer no aun debía proteger a sus 2 compañeros por lo tanto no podía dejar que la pelea se alargara demasiado pero por más que lo intentaba no encontraba ninguna forma; 3 vs 1 no era una pelea muy justa pero eran ninjas el ser justos no estaba en sus reglas, si tan solo sus compañeros estuvieran despiertos esto ya habría terminado.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase vio caer 2 de los 3 ninjas con los que peleaba estaba impresionada que no sintió cuando alguien se posiciono a su lado sino hasta que sufrió un fuerte tirón, pero más que herirla la aparto de un ataque lanzado por el ninja aun en pie, ante esto vio con más claridad de quien era aquel sujeto que la salvo, una cara de alivio se forma al ver que era Naruto el cual solo observaba a aquel otro ninja cuya cara se veía sorprendida y un poco aterrada.

Sakura-chan hiciste un gran trabajo, descansa yo me encargo de este-Dijo el Uzumaki sin despegar la vista de su enemigo.

La peli rosa no lo pensó 2 veces y de inmediato se recostó sobro una pequeña formación de rocas que se encontraba ahí, tan solo observando como en menos de 30 segundos el ultimo sujeto había caído derrotado a manos del rubio, de antemano sabía que entre el Uzumaki y ella la diferencia era grande pero ahora se dio cuenta que tal vez era mucho más grande de lo que ella pensaba, no podía dejar las cosas así-No volveré a ser una carga para ustedes-Susurro para sí misma y un pequeño brillo de determinación se formó en sus ojos.

Apenas termino de decir esto cuando sintió otra presencia acercándose, no podía ser un Genin ya que estar solo en ese bosque las probabilidades de morir aumenta drásticamente así que solo quedaban 2 opciones podía ser un Jōnin o ex Sannin había regresado para terminar con ellos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando aquella presencia se hizo presente, para su alivio no era un enemigo lo malo que era la tercera persona que menos quería que estuviese ahí, Anko Mitarashi "Ojala esto no termine en un desastre" pensó viendo a la Jōnin y al ojo azul alternativamente.

Había sido demasiado fácil derrotar a esos sujetos lo único bueno era que tenían el pergamino que les faltaba y eso significaba que ya podían ir directo a la torre a descansar un poco; con una sonrisa que pocas veces mostraba volteo para darle la buena noticia a su compañera notando que no estaba sola, se preocupó pensando que era algún enemigo pero al enfocar bien se dio cuenta que era Anko la cual lo veía con ojos medio llorosos.

Al cruzar sus miradas fue como un disparo de inicio de inmediato la domadora de serpientes se lanzó corriendo hacia el rubio.

Ante los ojos de ambos todo paso como si fuera cámara lenta, Naruto vio como ella corría hacia él y en menos de 1 segundo ya se encontraban frente a frente.

Enséñamelo-Le ordeno la peli morada- ¡Enséñamelo ahora!-Dijo esta vez exigiendo.

El Uzumaki sabía que se refería al sello ya que tiempo atrás ella le dijo que era poseedora del mismo, y así le enseño la aquel sello con un diseño diferente al que ella poseía.

Anko estaba preocupada ya que por sí solo el sello era demasiado peligroso para el usuario y ahora ver aquel sello modificado le preocupaba aún más ya que no sabía que efectos podía tener tal vez aunque sea un pequeña posibilidad el zorro de nueve colas podría liberarse.

Te llevare conmigo es peligro que permanezcas aquí ese sello es peligroso-Dijo la peli morada.

¡No!-Se apresuró a contestar el Jinchūriki-Debo terminar esta prueba si me voy ahora mi equipo también fallara, no permitiré que eso pase.

Ninguno pudo decir más ya que sintieron un chakra siniestro el cual provenía del ahora despierto Sasuke el cual tenía una cara de psicópata, pero antes de que siquiera hiciera algo el chakra comenzó a desvanecerse hasta desaparecer por completo.

Maldición, ¿Qué es esto? Sentí un deseo enorme de pelear y asesinar-Decía el peli negro el cual recupero la cordura.

Los 2 Genin y la Jōnin estaban preocupados y aliviados cada por obvias razones.

Lo diré una vez más vendrás conmigo y tu Uchiha también esas marcas son peligrosas así que haré que las sellen-Volvió a sentenciar la Jōnin.

De ninguna manera….Mitarashi-Sempai-Dijo el Uzumaki.

Cabe destacar que la mencionada al oír que lo nombro tan fríamente sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar pero s dijo así misma debía ser fuerte primero tenía que asegurarse que nada malo a esos 2-No dejare que me des un no por respuesta vendrás conmigo así deba usar la fuerza.

Los miembros del equipo se tensaron ya que si bien eran fuertes no estaban a la altura de una Jōnin, así que el Jinchūriki hizo lo que le parecía su única salida.

Hagamos un trato, como veras ya contamos con ambos pergaminos, así que déjanos llegar a la torre y después de eso iremos contigo así al menos calificaremos a la siguiente etapa-Hablo el rubio.

La ex alumna de Orochimaru pareció meditarlo un momento, al final sabía que no era tan mala idea-Bien pero los seguiré a distancia para evitar que algo suceda-Contesto, tan solo para recibir un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte de los Genin-Bien andando.

Y así los 4 ninjas tomaron rumbo a la torre esperando que no hubiese más ataques y el camino fuera tranquilo.

 _ **5 horas después…**_

El camino fue demasiado tranquilo ningún enemigo apareció para fortuna de todos, en cuanto llegaron a la torre abrieron ambos pergaminos tan solo para que apareciera Iruka y este les diera un discurso sobre….bueno ninguno presto atención, pero tal y como prometieron fueron junto a Anko para que alguien revisara sus marcas y quien mejor que una de las mejores ninja en el arte del Fūinjutsu.

Bien muestren un poco de respeto, esta persona les ayudara con su problema-Hablo la Mitarashi-Ahora vengan conmigo.

Siguiendo las indicaciones fueran tras ella hasta llegar a una habitación dentro de la torre.

Hola, muchas gracias por venir-Volvió a hablar Anko

Hola-Dijo la persona a la que se dirigía-¿Ustedes son a los que ataco Orochimaru?

Para el oji azul esto fue algo bastante desconcertante no espera tenerla de frente a la mujer que más odiaba en el mundo, ya que gracias a ella él tuvo que sufrir un infierno a manos de los aldeanos y la inmensa soledad que vivió durante muchos años también fue causada por ella tal vez de forma indirecta o directa.

Si, delante de ellos se encontraba la legendaria Kushina Namikaze esposa del actual Hokage y la mejor ninja en el Fūinjutsu además de ser la _"madre"_ biológica de Naruto.

Un creciente miedo se forma en el Uzumaki ya que si ella sería la que lo ayudaría en su problema tal vez no sería buena idea ya que podría _accidentalmente_ morir, pero la mirada de Anko no dejo lugar a replicas y sin más ingreso a la habitación esperando que el destino no le jugara una mala pasada.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alguna vez has deseado algo tanto que incluso piensas en hacer lo que sea por conseguirlo, la mayoría de ellos son cosas egoístas o sin sentido como dinero o poder cosas que al final dejaran vacío por dentro, más sin embargo algunas personas desean otro tipo de cosas tan simples como ver a alguien especial o una respuesta, pero muchas veces esto tan simple puede resultar muy difícil debido a lo que implica toda la respuesta, verdades tan dolorosas que en esos momentos desearías no haber jamás haber tenido conocimiento de esto._

 _Recuerda ten cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad._

 _ **Capítulo 5: confusión**_

Todo estaba saliendo _bien_ por así decirlo, al examinar el sello de Sasuke al ser la versión original de este fue mucho más fácil ponerle un sello supresor claro con la advertencia de que este era controlado por sus emociones y entre más odio sintiese la posibilidades de que el sello se activara y tomara posesión del usuario.

Por otro lado la versión modificada de Naruto fue bastante difícil ya que nadie tenía idea de que efectos podría tener sellar un sello el cual contenía otro sello así que la opción más lógica fue dejarlo tal y como estaba pero se mantendría en constante revisión para detectar cualquier anomalía.

El Uzumaki estaba bastante desconcertado no por el diagnostico de su sello, sino por el hecho que durante toda la sesión la esposa del Hokage siempre le dio un sonrisa amable como si ella no supiera quien era el oh el pasado que los ligaba, pero claro esto no podía ser así ella debía odiarlo a un nivel inimaginable talvez solo hacia eso para quedar bien frente a los presentes, por más que lo pensaba esta era la respuesta más lógica pero cuando volteaba a verla veía su sonrisa la cual parecía tan real que disipaba sus dudas y volvía a repetir el ciclo hasta que termino de revisar su sello.

Solo rogaba para salir antes de que la "amabilidad" de aquella mujer se acabara e intentara asesinarlo, así que al finalizar dio las gracias tomando nota de lo que le dijo y como si una emergencia se tratase intento salir lo más rápido que podía pero antes de llegar a salir una voz lo paro.

Naruto-Kun podría hablar contigo en privado, prometo no quitarte mucho tiempo-Hablo Kushina.

El rubio se maldijo internamente por ser lento y no salir antes, ahora por eso ellos se quedarían solos y lo asesinaría.

Con un pesado suspiro y tratando de calmar sus nervios contesto con un simple "si", y claro con eso había sellado su propia muerte.

Sus acompañantes abandonaron la habitación para dejar a ambos solos y cuando la puerta fue cerrada el Uzumaki, volteo a ver la peli roja pensando en que lo atacaría en cualquier momento sin embargo de todos los escenarios que se imaginó nunca espero ver lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

La esposa del Hokage se encontraba arrodillada frente a el a la vez que le pedía perdón.

¿Qué?-Fue la única palabra coherente que salió del Jinchūriki el cual aún no salía de su asombro y mucho menos entendía lo que aquella mujer se refería o porque le pedía perdón.

La "madre" de Naruto se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos y comenzar a hablar - Naruto-Kun, por favor perdóname sé que estas al tanto de tu inquilino, perdóname por hacer que llevaras semejante carga, veras yo soy la ex Jinchūriki del Kyūbi pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo y debido a eso sucedió todo el desastre de hace años, sé que tarde mucho tiempo en decir esto pero la verdad es que no tenía el valor de verte a la cara y decirte que por mi culpa tu vida ha sido un infierno, sé que no merezco el que me perdones pero buscare la manera de compensarte de cualquier forma puede que no exista nada para hacerlo, así que una vez más te lo repito perdóname por darte esa carga, perdóname por mi debilidad, perdóname por haberte condenado a ese infierno.

Al terminar de hablar la esposa de Minato rompió en llanto y corrió a abrazar al Uzumaki mientras repetía una y otra vez perdón.

Por otro lado Naruto se encontraba bastante confundido aun no sabía exactamente qué había pasado él estaba preparado para ser asesinado pero sucedió algo totalmente diferente, con esto llegaron muchas dudas principalmente ¿Acaso ella no sabía quién era? O ¿Solo era una trampa?

Señora Namikaze, ¿Por qué hace esto? – Hablo el oji azul tratando de ser algo directo.

La susodicha aun sin soltarlo respondió- Porque no podía más con mi conciencia durante tantos años supe del cómo te maltrataban y a la discriminación a la que fuiste sometido, a veces imaginaba el cómo te debías sentir la soledad a la que fuiste condenado y nunca hice nada.

Más y más dudas se formaban ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? , después de mucho pensarlo decidió que lo mejor sería seguirle el juego y decirle que la " _perdonaba_ ", por supuesto que esto solo hasta que descubriera cuales eran sus intenciones.

Al decirle que no había problema y que la perdonaba la cara de la ex Jinchūriki se ilumino y siguió abrazándolo, al final ambos salieron de la habitación para poco después cada uno ir por su propio camino.

El Jinchūriki del Kyūbi caminaba bastante distraído, se suponía que odiaba a esa mujer pero esa sonrisa que le mostraba lo descolocaba, claro que al ir tan distraído no noto a cierta Kunoichi que lo observaba escondida entre un par de cortina.

Hinata lo había visto salir de una habitación de donde anteriormente habían salido Anko y Sasuke, lo notaba distraído como si tuviera una discusión consigo mismo, quiera hablar pero su timidez era demasiada para siquiera verlo y no sonrojarse.

Al estar pensando tanto no se dio cuenta que había comenzado a jalar las cortinas tan fuerte que al final termino por arrancarlas y quedo cubiertas de ellas.

El Uzumaki al oír como algo caía volteo para ver una cortina cuya forma era la de un humano, de todas las opciones lógicas que pudo pensar lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue…

¡Ah un fantasma!, ¡Aléjate!-Grito aterrado el rubio a la vez que intentaba correr peor estaba tan asustado que sus piernas no le respondían-Voy a morir-de decía así mismos a la vez que comenzaba a escribir su testamento.

El veía como es supuesto fantasma se acercaba más y más mientras se movía de forma errática, ya estaba a centímetros de "atraparlo" cuando la Hyūga al fin pudo quitarse la cortina revelando la verdadera forma del fantasma.

El oji azul al darse cuenta de esto no supo que decir, mejor dicho ninguno supo que decir cada uno por su propios motivos, habían pasado unos pocos segundos en esa misma posición hasta que el Uzumaki comenzó a hablar.

Hinata-Chan, no pensé que fueras de esas personas-Decía fingiendo una voz de dolido-Me has jugado una mala broma.

La portadora del Byakugan al oír esto se preocupó, claro que fue un accidente pero ella estaba consciente de lo sensible que era el rubio a lo referente a los fantasmas así que se apresuró a explicarle.

No es lo que piensas yo estaba por caerme y termine llevándome las cortinas por error y me enrede en ellas, no es ninguna broma, Perdóname-Decía la oji perla preocupada porque no la perdonara.

Naruto solo comenzó a reír al ver la cara de preocupación de la Hyūga-Solo bromeo sé que tu no haría algo como esto, eres una chica muy buena y amable, sin miedo a equivocarme podría decir que era la persona más amable del mundo sin mencionar bastante linda-Decía el Uzumaki sin notar que lo último lo dijo sin pensarlo.

Como era de esperarse la integrante del equipo 8 ignoro todo lo dicho para tan solo escuchar como le decía _linda,_ con esta simple palabra su cerebro dejo de funcionar correctamente a la par que sus nervios crecían, y al combinarse estos dos aspectos lo único que podía dar como resultado es un desastre y si al intentar alejarse un poco Hinata se tropezó con las cortinas, al darse cuenta de esto cerro los ojos esperando el golpe el cual nunca llevo, así que abrió los ojos tan solo para ver como el Uzumaki la tenía sostenía por la cintura.

El jamás había creído eso sobre que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, siempre pensó que todo aquello eran mentiras una excusa para decir si las personas eran buenas y malas u honestas o mentirosas; pero ahora sus propias lo golpeaban a la cara, al evitar que la Hyūga cayera la tuvo que sostener de la cintura al principio pensó que se enfadaría pero cuando volteo a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron fue en ese instante cuando todo lo que dijo antes se esfumo.

Él podía ver muchas cosas en ese par de ojos blancos por supuesto que eran hermosos pero contenían un brillo especial muchos sentimientos y emociones se reflejan ahí intento identificarlos pero eran tantos que le fue imposible, esto era algo tan nuevo que se fue perdiendo más en la mirada de la Kunoichi.

Por otro lado la susodicha no estaba mejor, ya que tener a su _príncipe_ tan cerca y sumándole ver a ese par de ojos azules lo cuales la volvían loca hicieron que de la misma forma se perdiera en ellos.

De forma inconsciente ambos se fueron acercando con la intensión de darse un beso y lo hubieran logrado de no ser por una voz que los interrumpió.

Hyūga-san y Naruto-Kun creo que deberían buscar un lugar más privado para demostrar su afecto- Decía Anko de forma seria, para un ojo experto notaria que ella se encontraba celosa.

Al oír esto ambos se separaron con un gran sonrojo ninguno creía lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

Disculpen me debo ir-Decía la heredera del Byakugan y yéndose de forma tan rápido que parecía como si la persiguieran.

Bien yo también debo retirarme, con su permiso Mitarashi-Sempai-Decía el Jinchūriki intentando pasar de lado de la mencionada sin siquiera voltear a verla.

Claro que al ver esto la domadora de serpientes sintió como poco a poco lo perdía más y más, por supuesto que ella había decidido ayudar que él y la Hyūga estuvieran juntos pero en cuanto los vio a punto de besarse los celos la carcomieron y termino por interrumpirlos, no podía darse el lujo de que viera lo mucho que lo dolía su indiferencia así que no dijo nada ya que si hablaba su voz posiblemente la traicionaría.

Y así vio como el Uzumaki se alejaba a la vez que pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto hasta que escucho un pequeño susurro.

 _ **Te amo Anko-Chan…**_

No podía ser cierto solo eran imaginaciones suyas, aunque por dentro quería creer que ese era el verdadero susurro del corazón del rubio y con ese pensamiento decidió retirarse y descansar un poco antes de seguir con el examen.

Por otro lado el Uzumaki camino hasta llegar a la habitación que le habían asignado hasta que terminaran los demás participantes el examen.

Así que al llegar solo se tumbó en la cama, estaba cansado hoy había sido un día bastante extraño y así fue como el recuerdo de cómo casi besa a Hinata la chica más misteriosa y rara que conocía pero a la vez era la persona más amable con la pudo encontrarse, así recordó lo último que le dijo "Linda" fue la palabra que utilizo y si pensándolo bien ella no solo era linda era bastante hermosa y eso solo mejoraría con el pasar de los años.

Maldito afortunado el que sea su esposo-Susurro para sí mismo antes de caer dormido.

Mientras dormía se escuchaba como dos nombres salían de su boca.

Anko-Chan, Hinata-Chan- decía entre sueños a la vez que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

 _ **Hyūga debemos hablar-Decía Anko, la cual había salido en busca de la mencionada.**_

 _ **Por su puesto en que la puedo ayudar Anko-Sempai decía la oji perla.**_

 _ **Es sobre Naruto-Kun-Contesto la ex alumna de Orochimaru.**_

Y así es como una a una las piezas se van acomodando 3 caminos distintos se cruzaran y seguirán un mismo rumbo o se separan para jamás volver a cruzarse solo el tiempo lo dirá. Recuerda que nada está escrito aun y que cada decisión que tomes decidirá el rumbo de tu futuro.


End file.
